Not A Chance
by LilBlackBird
Summary: A story about how Rowan, one of my OCs becomes a Teen Titan. BBRae, RobStar, CyBee, and OC/OC.


**This is my story on how Rowan came to be a Titan (also, from this point to the end, she'll be in all of my stories.) And, she has a ginormeosus crush on Crow, and he likes her, but she plays hard to get. **

It was a normal day in Jump City, the sky was clear, birds chirping and bees buzzing.

The operative word in that sentence is _was._

The Titans had gotten an unusually cryptic call that day. There was nothing in peril, nothing at all. But that day, at 4:44 am, they got a message demanding that they be on the corner of Main and Third at exactly 4:44pm.

"Or else I'm coming to you... hmm. What do you think they meant?" Beastboy asked. Releasing a heavy sigh, Raven twisted in her seat, shotgun of course, to face him.

"It's simple Beastboy, they mean if we aren't there on time, they were going to come to the tower." She explained, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Ohhh... I knew that." He responded, giving her a silly grin that forced her to suppressed the urge to giggle like a schoolgirl. Two minutes later, at 4:44 on the dot, the six Titans were standing on the designated corned when a thick lightning bolt shot out of the clear sky right in front of them, forcing them to jump back. The bolt disappeared, revealing a small, unconscious girl with chestnut brown springy curls for hair and ivory skin. Her chest rose and fell with every short breath she took, and a black cloak much like Raven's wrapped loosely around her petite frame.

Robin sat up from the ground and groaned, popping his joints. "What just-" He cut off as he saw the girl, his eyes (or mask, whatever, you get the point) widening in alarm.

"Oh Galufnog! What has happened to the young female?" Starfire asked in a panicky voice that was on the edge or hysteria.

"What I wanna know, is who she is." Cyborg said, studying her. Beastboy turned to Raven, who usually had a comment on this sort of thing.

"What's the matter Rae? You seem quiet, quieter than usual at least." Beastboy said, tilting his head in confusion, his too-big ears flopping as his emerald green eyes bore into her purple orbs.

"Nothing, she just... just looks familiar." She responded, shaking her head. "It's probably nothing, I've been a lot of places, seen a lot of people." She said, brushing off the agitated feeling she had in the pit of her stomach.

"Are you sure sissy?" Crow questioned, raking a hand through his pale blonde hair, his eyes flickering between Raven and the smaller girl.

"Of course." She replied, her gaze never leaving the girl, even as they gently lifted her into the car and drove back to the tower, she never removed her gaze. Finally arriving inside the tower's medical wing, Cyborg began setting up the machinery, when the girl's eyes snapped open to reveal bright teal-green eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked incredulously, staring at him in a way that suggested she wanted him to stop.

"Checking your vitals. Relax, it won't hurt." He explained, raising an eyebrow as she literally jumped off of the bed.

"No thanks, just because I landed wrong doesn't mean that there's something wrong with me." She said, rolling her eyes.

"But you were unconscious-"

"A mere side effect or traveling through space and time. Ask Raven, we did it all the time when we were younger. She's gotten over it, but I haven't." The interrupted said, shrugging in a nonchalant way. As soon as the name was out of her mouth, all ten eyes of the Titans were on Raven.

"Raven?"

"What is she talking about?"

"You know her?"

"How come I don't know who she is?"

"What's going on here that you're not telling us?"

All there questions were aimed at her, but from different people. Star, Cyborg, Beastboy, Crow, Robin. All staring at her, expectant for answers.

"Oh, would you guys lighten up! She just doesn't remember me, after all, she hasn't seen me in five years." The girl said, trying to get Raven out of hot waters.

"But that doesn't explain why I don't know you." Crow said, his voice low and dangerous.

"Oh, Crow! Keep your pants on!" She huffed, rolling her eyes in a 'you're such an idiot' way.

"You _do _know me, you just don't recognize me. Neither of you do."

"Okay then, since they don't recognize you, and I don't know you, enlighten us. Who are you?" Robin asked sternly, tired of the games.

"I'm Rowan!" The brunette said cheerfully, a bright smile stretching across her face. "And you're Robin, and that's your girlfriend Starfire, and that's Cyborg, and that's Beastboy!" She said, jumping backwards, only to catch herself on her hands.

"How do you know us?" Robin asked, stepping forward a bit. Yet before he could get his answer, Starfire rushed forward.

"What is your favorite color? Where do you come from? Would you like to become my friend? If we are friends may we journey to the mall of shopping?"

"Erm... teal, pass, sure, and yes." She responded, smiling wide.

"Oh, I have the joy!" Starfire squealed, pulling Riley into one of her signature hugs.

"Starfire..." Rowan began, her eyes teal green eyes flashing a dangerous shade of red.

"Yes, new friend Rowan?" Starfire asked uncertainly. A bright red light flashed suddenly, and then Riley was sitting on the ceiling.

"Never hug me again." She said, her normally chipper voice filled with venom. Starfire nodded sullenly, fear coursing through her body as Robin stepped in front of her protectively.

"Alright, everyone calm down." He ordered, crossing his arms. Floating back to the ground, Riley, who made even the Boy Wonder look tall, stood close to his face, her eyes flashing dangerously again.

"You. Are. Not. The. Boss. Of. Me. Peasant!" She snapped, growing three inches with every word she spoke, so she now towered over him, looking much like Raven did when she attacked Dr. Light, except this time it was a frightened Titan. "You shall not order me around like I am beneath you!" Soon after the words left her mouth, which was pulled into a snarl, Raven and Crow gasped, their eyes widening.

"Riley?!" The two said suddenly, staring at Rowan incredulously. A groan escaping Rowan's lips as she returned to her natural, small size of four foot ten.

"Yes! Azar, you guys are so slow!" She teased, a smile stretching across her face.

"Okay, okay, I'm tired of being confused. Who _is_ this chick?" Beastboy asked, stepping forward. Sighing, Rowan launched into the story of how her and Raven met, how they traveled through time and space all the time, how they were best friends, how they went to school together, and how they spent every moment together. She told wild tales about how they snuck into the Azar's tower to do extra studying, and explained how she got so peeved Raven was leaving, that she destroyed and restored Jupiter several times out of rage.

"Well then, what happened after I left?" Raven asked, leaning back.

"Nothing much, Crow left, I became the Azar of Azarath, Azarath was destroyed then I restored it." She said nonchalantly.

"That's _nothing much_?" Cyborg asked, crossing his arms.

"Not as big as destroying this entire solar system, so yes." She said, causing the others to groan.


End file.
